elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Staves (Skyrim)
, dual wielding two staves]] Staves are a subcategory of weapons in . They can be equipped in the right or left hand, making it possible to dual wield them. It is possible for followers to use staves. Staves have a set amount of uses before they are depleted. They can be refilled with soul gems. The effect of staves is further categorized in magic schools. Usage costs drop when the skill level in a school rises. Most staves of the same school share appearances. It is not possible to use up any charge with the use of enchantments. Dragon Priests are known for their usage of staves. Several reports indicate that other enemies might wield staves as well at higher levels. Alteration Staves in this category wield Spells from the school of alteration. Having a high skill level in alteration reduces the usage costs of these staves. The Fortify Alteration enchantment further reduces the costs, making it possible to achieve a 100% reduction. Conjuration The main purpose of these staves are summoning and banishing Creatures. The head of the staff holds what appears to be a Soul Gem. The usage costs can be reduced by Fortify Conjuration enchantments and by having a high skill level in conjuration, It's possible to achieve a 100% usage cost reduction. Destruction The staves in this category are based on destruction magic. Many staves of this school are based on destruction Spells. Having a higher skill level in destruction reduces the usage costs of these staves. The Fortify Destruction enchantment further reduces the cost.The power does not relate to the skill level. The model of the staff resembles a dragon. (As of Patch 1.5 it is now possible to engage a kill cam with Destruction Staffs). Illusion Staves in this category wield Spells from the school of illusion. Having a high skill level in illusion reduces the usage costs of these staves. The Fortify Illusion enchantment further reduces the costs, making it possible to achieve a 100% cost reduction. Restoration The staves in this category are based on restoration magic. Having a higher skill level in restoration magic reduces the usage costs of these staves. The Fortify Restoration enchantment further reduces the cost, making it possible to reach a 100% reduction. The power of the effect does not relate to the skill level in restoration magic. Daedric The staves in this category can be obtained by completing Daedric Quests. Other The following staves do not have any effect and are considered unobtainable in the game, without using console commands. Trivia *The Restoration staff model is the only staff where the center of gravity does not lie in the center of the staff. This causes the staff to rotate when held in front of the player; the heavy head will point towards the ground. *There are two staves which share the name Dragon Priest Staff. *Neloth in Solstheim has the option to create and enchant staves by buying Unenchanted Staves from him and providing a Heart Stone. de:Waffen (Skyrim)#Stab Category:Skyrim: Staves Category:Skyrim: Weapons